In the real estate industry, there exists a significant amount of activity relating to the sale of a house that is decoupled from the listing agent's sphere of influence. A typical real estate association may contain more than 1,000 members thus agents showing a listing to a particular buyers may garner feedback from their clients that never makes its way back to the listing agent. The listing agent must often, at the client's behest, contact the showing agent to receive feedback. This can be a time consuming practice and can lead to home seller frustration in understanding what steps are necessary to quickly sell their home. Information technology today can automate these processes and some prior art utilized fax machines to send out showing reports. These previous solutions provide no detail of feedback from the potential home buyer and therefore don't provide much in the way of meaningful information.
In addition, many agents today are classified as buyer's agents where they themselves rarely if ever work for the home seller. These agent's have little inclination to provide general feedback on the subject property unless the potential buyer is seriously interested in pursuing purchase of the subject property. This leads to less effective management of the sale of the property.
Lastly, like any industry where cooperation/competition exist side by side, there exists a segment of the population that want to receive everything but in return give nothing. It is important to negate potential abuses of the system, so that a level playing field will exist between all parties in the transaction.